The Adventures of the Sanzo Party
by Miss Gojyo
Summary: These are just short little stories about little random things the Sanzo party does on their journey westward. My chapters are short, but i post quickly. But I must warn you there will be Shonenai andor yaoi moments throughout the story.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the Sanzo Party!

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or any of the characters…and all that. This is my first real fan-fic so please understand that I may be slow at first and not always the best. But I do so hope you enjoy!

"So, whose house are we going to again?" Gojyo asked Hakkai.

"The house of the old woman that gave me Hakaryu, she really is a sweet old woman. She raises dragons, like Hakaryu, for a living. You will just lover her!" Hakkai said sweetly.

"Uhhhh, how much longer until we get there Hakkai?" Goku said in a whiney voice.

"We're almost there, just a few more miles."

"But I'm so hungry."

"Just shut-up you damn monkey!" Sanzo said angrily, turning around and hitting Goku with his paper fan.

"Ah, here we are!" Hakkai said, breaking up the madness in the back. The three looked up, and what they saw amazed them. A giant mansion stood in front of them, with a large marble stair case, with columns lining them. The stairs lead to the front door, which was at least fifteen feet tall, and was made of, what looked like, oak. The rest of the house was also white. Hakkai jumped out of Hakaryu and yelled at the house, "Grandma Shun! We have arrived!" The Sanzo party stood in silence for a few moments, and then the front doors creaked open. Hakkai started up the stairs, then turned around and said, "Aren't you coming? There is food, beer, and smokes inside after all." The three items caught their attention, so they followed Hakkai. When they reached the top of the stairs a short old woman, barely four foot, stood at the front door. She had the greyest of grey hair, which was pulled back into a tight bun. She seemed to always be squinting (due to the fact that she refused to wear her glasses) and had a pipe in her mouth. She wore a green dress with a white robe around it. The old woman approached Hakkai, and then said, "Kai-Chan! You have finally come to visit me! It's been too long. You must be Goku-Chan!" she said turning to Goku, pinching his right cheek. "Ooooooo, you are a cutie, aren't you. You can just call me Granny Shun, okay?" Without waiting for a response, she moved onto Gojyo. "Hmmmm," she said rubbing her chin, "red hair and eyes, antenna's, you must be Gojyo-Chan! You're so handsome, on wonder you are such a ladies man!" She then turned to the last person. "And you have to be Sanzo-Chan; I could tell it was you right away, because of your angry expression and droopy eyes." she stated without any fear. Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku stood there in utter shock. This was the first time they had met this woman, and yet she knew about them, and their names.

"So, how did you know who we were Granny Shun?" Goku asked.

"Oh, that's easy! Kai-Chan told me all about his dear friends, and how much looking after they needed. From what he had told me, I was expecting children not full grown men. But I'm glad to have met you and have you stay in out house. So why exactly have you come to visit. I know you better than to just stop out of the goodness of your heart Kai-Chan.

"Well," Hakkai started "I thought that this would be a great place to rest, seeing that Hakaryu has not been feeling to well lately. We really need him at his best these days, and you're right on our way to India!"

"Very well then, I will care for Hakaryu and my grandson will take you to your rooms, Cliffy-Chan!" Shortly after the yell, the door creaked open. A small skinny, auburn colored (slightly balding) hair man stepped out. He wore thick round glasses and had tiny freckles al around his face. He wore yellow rubber gloves, a blue button up shirt, high-water khaki pants and hospital slippers. Around his waist he wore a belt with disinfectants spray on the right and left sides. Goku smelled food, so he made a move to go into the house. He only made it one step in before he heard, "Oh no, GERMS! Get them away, get them away, get them away!" Cliff yelled at Goku. He then shouted, "Stay still!" He took both cans of disinfectant and sprayed Goku until he was soaked in it. Gojyo couldn't help but laugh at the now germ free monkey.

"Ick! This stuff smells horrible! What is it?" Goku asked Cliff.

"It's disinfectant spray, you can now come into the house. By the way, I'm Cliff, or as Grandma likes to call me 'Cliffy-chan' either works for me." Goku nodded, and then stepped into the beautiful house. As Goku looked around, he noticed many different items, like a suit of armor, giant paintings and sculptures.

"Okay, if you want to even come in, you will have to be disinfected." Cliff said to the three remaining outside. Hakkai stepped up and got sprayed down, without making a fuss. When it came to the other two, they were a completely different story.

"You go first; I mean you know holiness before beauty after all." Gojyo said in a very high strung way.

"Like hell you have any beauty, and you go first!" Sanzo said angrily.

"Why should I go first!"

"Because I said so!"

"Well…I…I…I….shit, fine I'll go." Gojyo finally said. Gojyo got sprayed down then said, "God, I feel like I need a shower. Where can I take one 'Cliffy-chan'?"

"As soon as I spry him down and show you to your rooms, you can take one." Cliff said, slowly approaching Sanzo.

"You stay the hell away from me with that stuff!" Sanzo tried to make a run for it, but was caught and held down by Hakkai and Gojyo. With yells of cursing escaping from his mouth, Cliff sprayed Sanzo down. When they all got back up on their feet Cliff said, "Okay, now to show you to your rooms. Follow me, and don't fall behind." The four followed Cliff up and down stairs, and around many corners. They all lost track of where they were, so long as they got to their rooms though, they didn't care. Cliff finally came to a stop. "Okay, Goku and Sanzo, this will be your room." Then Cliff pointed across the hall saying, "And this will be your room Gojyo and Hakkai. Okay, I will leave you guys for a few hours, and will call for you when dinner is ready at 7:00pm." Cliff gave a nod to each of them then headed back the opposite direction.

"Hakkai, I want the shower first." Gojyo shouted, running into the room to find the bathroom. Hakkai chuckled then said, "That's fine, we'll meet you out here in a bit then Sanzo." Hakkai said.

"Ch. Whatever, come on monkey, lets get you cleaned up." Sanzo muttered.

"Uhhh, okay. But what about food, I'm sooo hungry." Goku whined, being pulled into the room by Sanzo.

"Here's the deal, when we both get cleaned up, I'll take you down for a snack before dinner, okay?"

"Fine." Goku said, already taking his shirt off, and running into the bathroom.

"You know Sanzo; those were our only pair of clean clothes. We'll have to go find a laundry room before dinner so we can wash our clothes."

"Ya, whatever, just get into the shower!"

"Alright, alright, alright."

Back at Gojyo and Hakkai's room they noticed the predicament also.

"So, are we going to venture out in just towels?" Gojyo asked, already being done with his shower and a towel around is waist, standing at the door talking through it to Hakkai.

"Well, I suppose so, seeing that we have no other choice." Gojyo gave a sigh and said, "Well hurry up, so we can find a wash room before dinner. I don't want to go like this." At that moment Hakkai came out of the steamy bathroom, wearing his towel around his waist.

"Boy, don't you look sexy." Gojyo said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ha, ha, ha come on, let's get a move on." The two left the room, and knocked on the door across the way. Goku came to answer the door, also in a towel.

"I see you guys also don't have a change of clothes. Sanzo is almost done, are we going to go and find a laundry room?" Goku asked.

"Yes, hopefully we can find one; I think I know where one is." Hakkai said, scratching his head.

"Great! Oh, Sanzo's done, let's get going then." Goku said excitedly. The four men came out into the hall with nothing but towels around their waists, and hair still wet. The towels were color coded, Sanzo had a purple towel, Goku had a yellow one, Gojyo had a red one and Hakkai had a green towel. The guys stopped when they came to the first tee.

"Okay, I believe we need to go right." Hakkai said in an unsure voice. So the men went right and then came to another tee.

"Now we need to go left." They continued on, with not one laundry room in sight.

"How 'bout we go left?" Hakkai asked, they all agreed and went left. After ten minutes of going left, right, left and right. Goku finally stopped and said,

"Ummm, Hakkai, we have passed this painting before, three times. Where is the wash room?" Goku asked, questioning Hakkai's directions.

"Oh dear, I believe we are now officially lost. I'm sorry." Hakkai said timidly.

"You have got to be shitting me, your kidding, right Hakkai? This is just one big joke." Gojyo said.

"I'm afraid not Gojyo, I'm sorry." Hakkai said again.

"Great and all we have are these towels." Sanzo said in an irritated voice, pulling at his towel.

"Sanzo, I'm really hungry. Where is all the food?" Goku asked. The Sanzo party was now lost, inside the house of Granny Shun.

To be continued…

Sorry to make this so short, I promise I will continue and post the second chapter soon, very soon. Thank you for reading at least this far and please tell me what you think of it. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

The guys wondered the halls of Granny Shuns' mansion for what seemed like forever. When they came to another fork in the hall the paused and tried to make a decision.

"Hakkai, I think we should go left. Left is my lucky direction." Gojyo said smugly.

"Well, we did go right last time…" Hakkai said as he started to trail off.

"No, we should go right again! And Gojyo got to pick which way we went last time." Goku protested.

"I don't care, just pick a direction." Sanzo said, slightly irritated.

"Well, why don't you and Gojyo do rock, paper, scissors Goku?" Hakkai said, trying to prevent a fight from starting.

"Okay, sure. Lets go Gojyo." Goku said, excitedly. Together they yelled in the halls, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" They both had paper; they went again, "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Once again they tied and they both had rock. "ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" This time Gojyo had rock and Goku had scissors.

"HAH! I won monkey, so we go left!" The party made the left turn and continued down the hall. They got into a single file line; Hakkai was in the front, then Gojyo, Goku and lastly was Sanzo. Goku's towel started slip from his waist, as it got lower Sanzo stepped on it. Goku's towel fell off, and Goku fell face flat on the ground. Sanzo fell with Goku and landed on top of him. Goku face was smashed into the ground under Sanzo's weight. Goku tried to tell Sanzo he couldn't breath, but all that came out was mumbles. Sanzo's face started to turn red, when he realized the other two were staring at him and Goku was waving his arms around madly. As Sanzo scrambled to his feet he said, "Y-you damn monkey! W-watch where you're going!" Sanzo got off Goku, "San-san-sanzo, you are too heavy." Goku said, in between breaths. Gojyo and Hakkai stood next to each other, trying to hold back laughs at the sight of Sanzo on top of Goku. Sanzo walked over to Gojyo and hit him on top of the head with his fan.

"Ow, what was that for?" Gojyo yelled at Sanzo.

"Hmph." Was Sanzo's only reply.

"You stinkin' monk!" Gojyo said, charging at Sanzo. Hakkai managed to grab Gojyo, and stop him from tackling Sanzo.

"Now, now, we need to find our way to either the laundry room or where someone is in this house." Hakkai said, once again breaking up another fight. Hakkai decided to separate the two, to prevent another fight from happening. So he got in between them making the line now in the order of Gojyo, Hakkai, Goku then Sanzo. They continued their march, when they heard groans and moans emitting from one of the rooms. Each of their thoughts was different, and I'll just leave the reader to imagine what each member of the Sanzo party was thinking. Two went on each side of the door, and Sanzo kicked it in. What they saw was someone, lifting weights of at least 250 pounds. The 'someone' stopped once the door opened, and walked over to them. The 'someone' had long flowing blonde hair, soft grey eyes, and…broad shoulders? As they 'checked out' the rest of the 'someone' they noticed a tight purple tank top, and tight yellow sweats. A deep feminine voice said, "Hello there, you must be Sanzo and his companions! Granny Shun said you would be arriving." The thing came at them, giving Sanzo a big hug. "My name is Edger, but you can call me Ed-chan." Sanzo was astonished by the hug and was being squeezed so tightly that he could hardly breath. By the time Edger had noticed he was squeezing too hard, Sanzo had already passed out. Goku took him and asked, "Do you have somewhere we can lay him down?"

"Yes, put him over here." Ed said, pointing to one of the bench presses. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. His sweaty bear flesh against mine, Oooo. And he looked so cute in his purple towel." The grown man squealed.

"Right, uhhh, would you happen to know where we could do some wash Ed-chan?" Hakkai asked.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be done until tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Hakkai said, scratching his head.

"But you can borrow some of my clothes." Edger said, running off to his closet to look for some clothes. When he came back he handed each of them a different pair of clothing. Hakkai got a tight pink leotard, Gojyo got a tight yellow leotard, Goku got a tight purple leotard and Ed-chan handed Goku Sanzo's neon orange leotard.

"Here you guys go you'll look absolutely sunning in these!" Edger said excitedly. The three of them took the leotards and sweat dropped.

"Uhhhh, thank you for you consideration Ed-chan." Hakkai mumbled.

"Here, you guys can change in here." Edger said, pointing to the bathroom, "By the way, I never did get your names, all I know is that you are the Sanzo party."

"Oh, I'm Goku, and this is Hakkai and Gojyo," Goku said, pointing to them. "And the one that is passed out is Sanzo."

"Okay, you seem to be the one that is closest to Sanzo, so you can change him Goku." Ed-chan said suspecting.

"O-okay." Goku said, slightly stuttering from embarrassment. Goku went and picked up Sanzo and dragged him into the small bathroom. Goku laid Sanzo on the slippery tile floor. He peeled the towel away from him, trying not to look. As he got it off of him, he slipped and fell, right in between Sanzo's legs. Goku sat there in utter shock, staring. Sanzo finally started to come to; he sat up and saw Goku, and his naked body. All this was too much for him, so he passed out, again. Goku was now overwhelmed, so he also passed out. The two of them were out cold on the floor of the bathroom. After about ten minutes Hakkai went over to the door and knocked saying, "Goku, are you alright in there?" There was no response, so Hakkai knocked again, slightly harder. Gojyo had had enough; he walked over to the door and knocked it down (Edger had gone back to lifting weights). Hakkai walked into the bathroom, he covered his mouth and started to turn red. "What is it Hak-" Gojyo had walked in, and what he saw caused a nosebleed. They both ran out of the bathroom, one beet red and the other squirting blood all over the place. At that moment Goku woke up and ran out of the room, very flustered.

"Uhhh, Hakkai you change Sanzo, I can't do it." Goku said, standing up and running out of the bathroom.

"Sure Goku." Hakkai said, finally cooling down a bit.

"Thank you." Goku said, going to sit down on a near by chair. Hakkai nodded and walked into the bathroom closing the door. Hakkai was used to this kind of thing so he just slipped on the neon orange leotard and threw Sanzo out. Then Hakkai got himself changed and got out, letting Gojyo in. Gojyo went in and did his thing and them pushed Goku in, Goku put it on just easily and jumped out saying, "So guys, what do you think? Will Sanzo like it?" They just turned red and nodded; Goku didn't get it but just continued on. Sanzo once again came too, and woke up to a nightmare. "WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!" Sanzo yelled, causing Edger to drop his weights on his chest.

"Well, Sanzo, this is all we have to wear now. I'm sorry." Hakkai said apologetically.

"WHAT! Hakkai, what is wrong with you! I thought you were going to find a laundry room?"

"Well, the wash wont be done until tomorrow anyways." All Sanzo could do was mutter cursing and march out of the room and into the hall. As Sanzo left the room Edger yelled, "Wait, you'll never find your way back. Come with me and I'll take you to dinner and then back to your room." As Sanzo got out into the hall he stopped and thought it over. Of course by now Goku was getting excited, so Sanzo had no choice. "Fine, to dinner and that's it, we go back to our rooms." Ed-chan nodded and led them out of the room. They all followed him down the hall and around turns until he came to a stop. "Welcome to the dining hall." Edger said proudly. As the door swung open, you could see a table that seemed to go on for miles, with food in the center all the way down. Goku hopped right into a seat in his purple leotard. The other people at the table (which they never seen before) sat there stunned. Goku immediately started to stuff his face. The other four sat them selves graciously and began to eat. No one talked all throughout dinner (due to the fact that everyone had food in their mouths the entire time), until Granny Shun stood onto of the table to make an announcement. "Ahem, may I have your attention please. Lets make a toast, to our visitors, the famous Sanzo Party!" The other people raised their glasses and drank to them. After dinner, Edger did as promised and took them back to their rooms.

"Here, you guys need to change into these." Edger said, handing the four of them some shorts. What were they getting themselves into now?

To be Continued…

Thank you for reading even further (although it was short heh heh)! Chapter three will be up shortly and will hopefully be even better. I'm looking forward to your reviews, so send them in!


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3… the adventure continues…

"Ed-chan, why do we need these?" Goku asked.

"Why else, we're going swimming!" Edger said enthusiastically.

"Why the hell do we have to go swimming?" Sanzo asked, half yelling at the poor man.

"Why, because it's fun and if you don't you'll be wearing those all night." Edger said, pointing at the leotards they were wearing. Sanzo started to blush, so he grabbed the trunks and Goku and marched into the room, and slammed the door behind him. Hakkai started to chuckle, "Thank you Edger, Gojyo and I will go and change immediately." He also took the trunks and dragged Gojyo into the room with him. The four changed in the rooms, trying to avoid more embarrassment. The first one out was Sanzo, in blue trunks with white Hawaiian flowers on them; next Goku came out with yellow trunks with two navy blue stripes down the side. Then Gojyo came out with maroon trunks with white polka dots all over them. Hakkai, wearing green trunks with little white palm trees on them, shortly followed Gojyo.

"Thank you again Edger, we can't wait." Hakkai said trying to sound excited. Edger smiled and said, "That's joyous Hakkai! Then let's get a move on." Edger led the way down the long halls to the pool. When they finally arrived, there was a net set up, and a ball floating around in the pool. Edger walked over to Sanzo and picked him up, "Time to get into the pool!" and threw him into the pool. Sanzo came up finally, to be canonballed by Goku. Gojyo dove in shortly after and Hakkai slipped in by the steps.

"Okay, let's play a game of water volleyball!" Ed-chan said joyously. Sanzo and the others didn't know how to respond. While they sat there, Granny Shun, Cliffy-chan, and a beautiful woman slipped into the pool. The woman had shining blue hair and sparkling golden eyes. Gojyo went up to the net to ask Edger a question, "Yo, Edger, my man. Would you happen to know who that lady is over there?"

"Yes, she is my sister, Hu-long." Gojyo stood there in shock, "Oh, okay, thanks." then Gojyo walked back over to the others, disappointed.

"So are we going to play Sanzo?" Goku asked, starting to jump up and down. Sanzo sighed, "I guess, only if you stop! Goku you take the right back corner, Gojyo you take the top right, Hakkai you take the top left and I'll take the left back corner, Okay?" Every one nodded and took their position. The Sanzo Party got to serve first, so Goku took the ball. He threw it up into the air and spiked it right into Gojyo's face. "OW! Damn it monkey that hurt!"

"Sorry Gojyo, I swear it was an accident."

"Accident my ass, come here you little monkey!" Gojyo ran at Goku but was stopped once again by Hakkai. Gojyo fell back to his position, and the ball was handed over to the other side. Granny Shun was handed the ball, she served it and the ball came right to Hakkai. He hit it up and Gojyo came in and spiked it.

"Score one for Gojyo!" he yelled proudly. Goku moved up to Gojyo's position, Gojyo moved over to Hakkai's, Hakkai moved back to Sanzo's and Sanzo moved over to Goku's. The ball was handed to Sanzo; he tossed it up and hit it. Edger hit it back over the net. Gojyo hit it accidentally backwards diagonally over his head. The ball came right back to Sanzo. He tried to hit the ball, but it went in a straight line and hit Gojyo, smack in the middle of the face.

"SANZO! What the hell was that for? "

"What was what for?"  
"What was—you hit me in the face with the ball!"

"Oh, did I? My bad." Sanzo said carelessly. Hakkai walked up to Gojyo, "Now, now, keep it cool." Gojyo turned around and grumbled. Once again the ball was handed over to the other side. This time Cliff had the ball. It was served very lightly, not even making it to the net. The guys rotated counter clockwise, now Hakkai had to serve the ball. On his first try to hit the ball, he slammed it into Gojyo's face. By now Gojyo had blood running down his nose and had a black eye, but Hakkai's hit was so powerful that Gojyo was knocked unconscious. Hakkai swam over to him and dragged the drowning kappa out of the pool.

"Gojyo! Gojyo! Gojyo! Wake up!" Hakkai yelled at him. Gojyo coughed up some water and came to.

"Why, why does everyone keep hitting me?" And he passed out.

"Sanzo, maybe I better take Gojyo back up to the room." Hakkai slung Gojyo over his shoulder and started for the door into the house. He stopped short of the door and pause for a second.

"On second thought, maybe Edger or Cliff better come with me so I can find our room."

"I'll come with you Kai-chan!" Granny Shun said, jumping out of the pool.

"Thank you very much! Just lead the way, quickly." Granny Shun dried off then lead Hakkai right back to the room.

"You should find everything you need it there," she said pointing a closet right out side the room." Hakkai nodded and walked into the room, laying Gojyo on the bed. "I'm sorry Gojyo; even I hit you with the ball." Hakkai went and got ice and laid it on Gojyo's swollen black eye. He sat down on a chair next to the bed and let his head rest on Gojyo's chest and fell asleep.

Back at the pool, Sanzo and Goku got out and dried off.

"Do you think Gojyo is okay Sanzo?"

"I'm sure he is fine, let's get back to the room." Cliff lead Sanzo and Goku back to their room, when they got in they went straight to bed.

Gojyo woke up later that night, with Hakkai fast asleep on him. Gojyo decided to wrap his arms around Hakkai's head, and he fell back asleep.

Thanks for reading again! I'm having fun doing this and I hope you're having fun reading this. I know I keep my chapters short, but my chapters get up quickly. 


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4…. once again…. the adventures continues….

"Are you sure you have to leave?" Granny Shun asked Hakkai.

"Yes, unfortunately we have too, Gojyo and Hakaryu are better. But thank you very much for you hospitality, we'll be sure to stop by here on our way back." They all waved good-bye, Gojyo still holding an ice pack over his eye."Well that was nice, wasn't it?" Hakkai asked.

"Humph. It was a waste of time." Sanzo grunted.  
"I had fun; I really liked Granny Shun Hakkai!" Goku said, starting to hop up and down in his seat.

"Ya it was fun, but I don't remember half of the trip now because of all the times I got hit in the head." Gojyo grumbled. They all sat back, relaxed and prepared for the long road ahead of them. After an hour or two on the road Hakkai spotted a store in the middle of a small town. He swerved and stopped right in front of the store.

"Sanzo, we should try shopping here for some stuff, I hear these places are great, and they have great prices!" Hakkai said excitedly. Sanzo looked up at the sign; in big white letters it said 'THRIFT STORE'. Gojyo sweat dropped, and Sanzo and Goku sat there, not knowing what the place was.

"Uhhhh, Hakkai are you sure you want to shop here, I mean, you know." Gojyo said uneasily.

"Yes, why wouldn't I want to shop here?" Hakkai said, slightly confused. Goku came up behind Sanzo and whispered in his ear, "Sanzo, what's a thrift store?"

"I don't know, don't ask me." Sanzo replied harshly.

"Geez, sorry, didn't mean to piss you off." Goku said snootily. Sanzo gave Goku a glare then got out of the car. "Well, are we going in, or not?" he yelled, marching towards the steps to the front door. Goku and Gojyo hopped out of the car and Hakkai got out gracefully, letting Hakaryu transform and rest on his shoulder. They four walked in together, taking a look around the place. It had shelves of different items, some broken. Racks of clothes were everywhere, some clothes just thrown on the floor. It was a fairly small place at first glace, but halls led to other rooms in the back, filled with many different items and clothes. Goku ran up to Hakkai and whispered to him, "Uhhhh, Hakkai these clothes smell like Grandma's." Hakkai looked at him shocked, but agreed with him.

The four split up, going their own ways, looking at different things. Sanzo was looking at different CD's stacked in a corner. He glanced at the album names, some that caught his eye were Metalica, Disney Hits, Phantom of the Opera, The Best of Saiyuki, and 50 cent. The first one he picked up was Phantom of the Opera, it had an interesting cover and was $9.99, but the music was too angelic for him. The next CD was 50 Cent, or as some people said, fitty cent. Sanzo thought the guy on the cover looked cool, and the CD was only 50 cents at that! He decided to buy the CD, so he held onto it. Next he picked up Disney Hits, as soon as he saw the pink and green cover; he dropped it like it burned his hands. He moved on to The Best of Saiyuki, for $.99. He saw the cover, he, Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo were on the front. He looked at the music and immediately loved it. Lastly he picked up Matalica; the cover was black with lightning and other things going on. He also put this in his 'buy pile'.

While Sanzo was looking at CD's, Hakkai was looking at clothes. He searched the racks, seeing sequined pants, puffy shirts and leopard print thongs. He really liked the sequined pants and leopard print thongs though each was $2. Hakkai thought, 'Boy, what a price, at a normal store I would have to pay at least $20 for them.' Hakkai picked them up and was determined to buy them.

Gojyo was in another part of the store, looking at different videotapes. The ones that he had picked out were Black Hawk Down, The Ya Ya Sisterhood, Sleepless in Seattle, Steal Magnolia's, and the complete first seasons of Desperate Housewives, The Swan and Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Gojyo was especially excited about Queer Eye for the Straight Guy and The Ya Ya Sisterhood. Gojyo 'pranced' off to the counter to get his things.

Goku on the other hand was standing still in the middle of the store. He had his nose plugged due to the fact that he could not stand the 'Grandma smelling' clothes. After standing there for ten minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the store, gaping for breath. He looked around and saw something, a lump in the flowerbed. Goku walked over and started poking it with a stick. "Hello? Hello?" Goku continually poked it, until it started to shift a little.

Sanzo carried his CD's around with him, searching the many other places of the store. He looked around a noticed Goku was missing. He shuffled over to Hakkai and asked, "Oi, have you seen Goku?" Hakkai shook his head, signifying 'no'. Sanzo started to panic, when he saw Goku out the window looking down and talking to something. He gave his CD's to Hakkai and ran out the store.

"Goku! What the hell are you doing! You should tell me you're goin—"Sanzo was cut short by the sight. Goku was taking to two hoboes, sitting on a tarp in the flowerbed, and feeding them meat buns.

"Hey Sanzo, there you are! These guys are really nice, and they like food as much as I do! They don't have names so I decided to name them, the one with the red plaid jacket is Sukiyaki and the one with the brown beanie is Meat Bun!" Goku said excitedly. Sanzo stood there half disgusted that Goku would even get near them and half annoyed that yet two more people were being brought into his life.

"Goku! What Have I told you about talking to strangers, and read the signs!" Goku looked at the sign that said in bold red print 'DO NOT FEED THE HOBOES!'

"Sorry Sanzo, but they were really hungry, and they don't have homes." Goku said innocently. Sanzo sighed and said, "Fine, feed them if you want."

"Yay!" Goku said happily. Sanzo went back into the store to buy his things. Goku continued to talk to his newly found friends.

"So, how long have you guys known each other?" Goku asked.

"Well, we have been living together in the flowerbed for about two months now." Sukiyaki replied.

"Wow, that's a long time. Hey, I have an idea! Why don't you guys travel with us for a while? It could be fun, what do you say?" Sukiyaki and Meat Bun looked at each other and nodded their heads 'yes'. At that moment Sanzo and the others walked out of the store with bags in their hands.

"Hey guys!" Goku yelled, trying to get their attention. Hakkai noticed Goku and gave his bags to Gojyo to take to the Hakaryu, who was already in jeep form.

"Yes Goku?" Hakkai said, walking over to him.

"Hey can these guys travel with us?" Hakkai had a look of shock and confusion on his face.

"Ummm, Goku do you even know who these people are?" Hakkai asked.

"Ya, their names are Sukiyaki and Meat Bun."

"No Goku, I mean do you really know who they are?" Goku thought a minute and then came to the conclusion that he really didn't know who they were. Goku still felt bad that he could not help out the poor men.

"Sorry guys, I guess you can't with us after all." Goku said sorrowfully. Hakkai bowed to the guys and headed back to Hakaryu. Goku turned to follow Hakkai but then had an idea; he turned around and gave the guys some of his spare change and few more meat buns. Goku ran off waving good-bye yelling, "Good-bye and take care!" Goku jumped into Hakaryu and they were off once again, heading towards the setting sun.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Well…shall we continue our story?

Sanzo and his followers were well on their way to India. After their last few adventures Sanzo had refused to stop anywhere. Along the way though, they notice Hakaryu had no CD player. What was Sanzo going to do about the CD's he had just bought at the thrift store? He was very interested in hearing what they sounded like.

"Hakkai, next store you see that would sell CD players, would you stop there?" Sanzo asked Hakkai, seemingly very desperate to hear what he had bought.

"But I thought that you didn't want to stop anywhere Mr. High and Mighty." Gojyo retorted back. Hakkai merely gave a nod, showing that Gojyo was right in his words. Sanzo was only able to muster a glare at Gojyo. These days he was feeling a bit ill, his energy was low and had none to fight with him. Hakkai saw this and decided to cut Sanzo a break and stop at a store if he saw one.

They drove for a few more hours when Goku spotted as store that was similar to Target. Goku yelled, "Look Hakkai, a store!" Hakkai glanced at it and figured that it was the best they would find today. He made a gutsy turn (almost flipping Hakaryu) and parked, by slamming on the breaks.

"What the hell Hakkai, are you trying to get us killed or something?" Gojyo yelled in the back, almost biting off his own tongue. Hakkai jumped out of the jeep, turned around a merely smiled at Gojyo. He then turned on the heel of his foot, and started marching into the store, yelling at them, "If we don't hurry we won't get to eat tonight, or find an inn to stay at." This, of course, had caught Gojyo and Goku's attention; they hopped out, following Hakkai into the store. Sanzo got out of the jeep, feeling slightly dizzy but he thought nothing of it. As soon as the four of them got into the store, Gojyo and Goku were off to who knows where. Knowing them, Hakkai figured that he should follow them, who knew what kind of trouble they could get into in a store like this. Sanzo took the hint and went off to find what he came for.

Gojyo and Goku had found the aisles with rugs and pillows and all of the housing supplies in them. The first thing they did was smell the rugs, why, I don't know. Goku managed to squeal out, "Ewww, nasty! Smell this rug Gojyo!" Gojyo came over took a deep intake of the stench then replied back, "Ya, totally nasty!" By the time Hakkai had caught up with them, rugs were all over the floors in the isle they were found in. Hakkai heard them and asked, "What in the world are you two doing?" Goku glanced up and said blissfully, "Why we're smelling rugs of course!" Hakkai just stared at them blankly until Gojyo picked one up and said, "Here, smell it, it's totally nasty!" Hakkai knew that there was no way of arguing with him, so he took a whiff and answered, "You're right! That's just wrong!" Seeing that they were starting to feel light headed, the two trouble makers moved on to another aisle.

Sanzo was now completely lost, and had no clue where he was. There was not a store clerk in sight, so he just continuously wandered around. He soon found himself in the women's lingerie department. Blushing furiously, he ran through, crashing into a rack and landing various items around him and on him. He quickly stood up and ran out, leaving a mess behind him and store clerks staring and wondering what he was doing. He then soon found himself in the toy department. He found the same toy gun Gojyo and Goku had replaced his with when they had broken his banishing gun. 'Humph' he thought to himself, 'so this is where they got it.' He picked it up and started playing with it once more. When he noticed a little kid starting at him, in a rush he said, "What the hell are you looking at, you little brat!"

Sanzo sent the kid running down the aisle, crying for his mother. He thought he should get out of there quickly, before the kid's mother came after him. So the priest shuffled down to another isle, finding the CD player he was after. He had his all picked out, but now he had to find a store clerk to get it for him. And from where Sanzo was, there was no one insight. So being the brutal person that he is, the thought the best way to get attention was to shoot off his gun. He pulled it out, and pointed it to the ceiling. BANG! BANG! BANG! Sanzo sent three shots into the light above him, sprinkling him with glass. An alarm sounded, and a few store clerks and the managers came running to the scene to see what the problem was. When they arrived in the aisle, they found a strange blonde man in monk's robes, holing a gun.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to put down your gun." the manager said to Sanzo. Sanzo looked at the manager, then to his gun, and then to the manager again. He then said,

"Humph, I need that item right there." And he pointed to the CD player on the top. The manager looked to the top and then back at Sanzo.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I can't do that for you until you put your gun down. Now I'm going to ask you one for time, please put down you gun." The manager said sternly. Sanzo was too stubborn to listen to manager and said,

"Why—"but was cut off, due to he was feeling dizzy again. He fell to the ground, holding a hand to his head.

Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo, had by this time heard the racket that was coming from the other side of the store and knew at once it had to be Sanzo. When they got to the aisle that Sanzo was in, Goku saw him on his knees on the ground, and rushed to him. Sanzo by this time, was completely oblivious to what was going on around him and too him. Goku threw Sanzo's arm over his shoulder and helped him get up. Goku pushed his was throw the managers and made his was to the front door. The managers followed Goku and said, "Boy, do you know this man? I'm afraid we will have to take him and wait for the police to arrive, you—"they were also cut short, because Goku had kicked one of them in the shin. He made his was out the front door, followed closely by Gojyo and Hakkai. Hakaryu pulled around the corner and stopped out front. Goku helped Sanzo get into the passenger side then climbed in himself. Without saying anything, Hakkai hopped in and buckled up and got ready to go. Gojyo also jumped in, and settled in. Hakkai threw Hakaryu into gear and took off as quickly as possible to avoid any trouble with the authorities. Hakkai looked ahead towards the next town and saw storm clouds not that far ahead.

"I guess we better find an Inn." Hakkai said quietly. Goku nodded, he was worried about Sanzo.

((well….there it is….the end of the fifth chapter …sorry this one is short and it took me so long to put up….well time to start the next chapter…until next time

miss gojyo…))


End file.
